1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push button switch preferably applied to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is provided with a plurality of switches for operation of various instruments. A type of such switches is a tubular rotary switch, which is provided with a rotary switch and a push button fitted inside of the rotary switch. An operator may select functions by combination of respective operations of the rotary switch and the push button.
In the conventional tubular rotary switch the dimensional tolerance of elements that constitute the tubular rotary switch is a technical problem, since errors of sizes cause lack of smoothness, unsteadiness and inoperability of the push button.